Love Envy Wrath
by geamysaint
Summary: A Geraus fanfic, warnings inside. No porn.


**A/N:** Hey, guys. This is a request story from my classmate (sort of, before I dumped her because I came to hate her). Some warnings; this story is not girl x boy, you'll come to find out later in the story. I think it's better to give no spoilers. And btw, major character death. So, if there's any _Geraus_ fans out there, who stumbled upon this story, I **have** to tell you, that this story can either satisfy your _Geraus_ cravings or break your heart into a million pieces. Your reviews are my support, they're deeply appreciated 3. Enjoy.

* * *

I saw her again. I saw her everyday, standing in front of the school's front gate, waiting for another sedan to pick her up. Everyday, it was the same. A different sedan dropped her everyday, silver, white, black…it seems like she has every car at her disposal. Envy is just another word to describe the feelings of the people around me…and mine.

'Wow, what a huge status difference', I thought.

I know she had been the daughter of a very wealthy aristocrat. But that's all. Sometimes I think its better if I can't see her…if she wasn't there or…if something different had happened.

Well, it actually did. I spent sometime doing club activities, so I left school late. The first thing in my mind was that I wouldn't see her again, but on that faithful day, she was there. Standing in a perfect posture, in front of the school's front gate, waiting. How long has she been there? It was 4 p.m. That means she has been waiting there for 2 hours or so. I kinda felt bad for her…

I thought to myself, 'Is she not getting picked up today? I always ride a bicycle to school...so...' I decided to take a leap.

"Hello. Are you not getting picked up today?" I blurted.

I regretted that instantly.

"Oh, you are?" she asked.

"My name is Ludwig." I replied.

"It's none of your concern. (Please go away)" she said.

I didn't expect her to be that rude.

"I can give you a ride home." I mumbled.

Why do I even try?

"Please don't. I can get in trouble." She said coldly.

"I see." I replied.

I forced a smile and continued,

"(Ah, how embarrassing) I'm sorry for bothering you then. Goodbye."

I half-stepped on the pedal when I was stopped all of a sudden.

"W-wait!"

I turned with a poker face. (Heh, she can't win against me.)

"On second thought, I suppose it would be helpful if you are willing to take me home..." she said.

That was probably the best she could do; cheeky.

I smiled and said, "I'd be glad to."

* * *

"Thank you for taking me home."

"You're welcome."

She stared into space, trying to avoid eye contact. After sometime, she finally said,

"Well, it's better for you to go now. I can't have anybody seeing me talking to you."

Her sharp words are piercing. Maybe I won't talk to her again after this…I really shouldn't pry into her world.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Ludwig."

The sound of her deep, elegant voice saying my name somehow made my chest heavy. Judging from what she just said, I concluded that she has the desire to see me again.

"Goodbye." She said.

"Um, I'm sorry miss, but I didn't catch your name." I said without thinking.

She looked at me with a somehow poker-faced annoyed look. (Most people won't be able to tell)

"I-if you don't mind, that is", I stuttered.

"It's Anneliese."

She had a faint, almost nonexistent smile on her face when she said that. Maybe I was imagining it, but I'll just leave it at that.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Anneliese."

I gave her a genuine smile and left, with a warm feeling in my chest.

* * *

I parked my bike and placed the lock, as always, and then I saw her. A shiny black sedan came and dropped her in front of the school gate. She approached me with a fast pace and stopped in front of me. I stayed calm and smiled,

"Good morning, Anneliese."

"Good morning…Ludwig."

The tone of her voice changed a little when she said my name.

"Is there something wrong?" I said.

"Nothing", she replied.

After an awkward pause, she finally spoke up.

"I…like your name."

I immediately flushed when she said that.

"Thank you. I like your name too." I replied.

"Famed warrior", she said.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Famed warrior; it's the meaning of your name, Ludwig…It could also be, Aloysius, Alois or Louis..." She said.

"I see. I didn't know that, haha." I chuckled.

"Well, it's good to be knowledgeable. You should be like that too", she said.

I kept silent.

"I'm going to class", she said.

"Okay", I replied.

But she just stood there. I didn't know what to do, so I waited for new developments.

"Well?" She asked.

"What happened?" I said sheepishly.

"Aren't you going to walk me to class?"

I felt my brain die out and had to wait a few seconds for it to start up again. **That** is a very unusual gesture. But I went with it anyways.

"I-I'm sorry. Alright", I said.

I started walking, but she didn't follow me! I turned and asked, "Are you coming, Anneliese?"

She was angry. (Again, most people won't notice but I do)

"You are supposed to lend me your arm. That is what a gentleman does. Or do you not know that?" She said coldly.

Since when did she consider me to be a gentleman? Anyways, her tone of voice was very cold and it scared me and I couldn't just leave her there, so…I suppose I'll just go with it. I offered my arm and she placed a hand on my forearm, then I walked her to class like a **gentleman**.

As we walked, everybody (and I mean **everybody** ) were staring at us.I tried to ignore them, but I can't! I lowered my head and looked at the ground to at least, block off the shame I was feeling, but then Anneliese scolded me.

"Ludwig, you should walk with your head up." She scolded.

I said nothing and looked straight ahead and finally found our class, 12-E. I gulped and turned the door knob and we walked into an almost empty class. There's Alfred, Berwald, Felix and Natalya. We came quite early so there are not many people. But naturally, they started to comment on my **position**.

"Dude, you two going out?" Said Alfred.

"That's like, scary in so many levels", said Felix.

I kept silent (I didn't want to upset Anneliese) and walked to the seat where she used to sit. It's far at the back, in the corner of the class.

Suddenly, she said, "No."

"Huh? I'm sorry?" I asked. I truly did not understand what she just said.

"I don't want to sit here", she said.

I sighed internally. Why? Why? I asked myself.

"Where would you like to sit then?" I asked.

"I wish to sit next to you", she replied quickly. "If you don't mind", she continued.

I blinked, trying to process the words that I just heard. I took her home yesterday and somehow she's warming up to me…in an extremely fast pace.

I decided that it was not a bad thing. The seat beside me is empty anyways.

"Alright", I said.

I took her to the seat next to mine, pulled up the chair for her to sit on and she finally sat and said, "Thank you Ludwig."

"You're welcome", I replied.

I proceeded to my own seat and waited for the class to start.

* * *

When school's over, Anneliese asked me to take her home again. It was quite late. Has she been waiting here for me? I thought that someone in her caliber won't need help more than one time in their lives, but I couldn't just say no. So I gave her a ride home again.

"Thank you", she said.

I hummed in reply. I was just ready to leave when she stopped me and said,

"Ludwig, you should come in."

I turned and looked at her curiously. I didn't say anything but she continued,

"Aren't you hungry? You should join me for dinner."

I took a second to think about it. I was a little hungry. (Very very hungry) but I didn't want to misuse her hospitality just because I took her home by bike. So I told her,

"It's okay Anneliese. It's getting late; I should really go back to my own house. Besides, I wouldn't want to intrude."

I glanced at the house, no, **manor** , that's supposed to be the place where she lives. I felt a little hint of envy, though just the slightest, at the sight of such a large, lavish building. _'An ordinary person like me wouldn't be allowed to step foot into such a place'_ , I thought. Then all of a sudden, my stomach grumbled. (It was really loud) I flushed and tried to muffle it with my hand but to no avail. I must really look like an idiot right now. Before I could say anything, she grabbed me by the hand and pulled.

"P-please join me for dinner!" She stuttered. This was the first time I heard her stutter…and she was blushing too. She looked at the ground to avoid eye contact, but she quickly faced me and said,

"I wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer!"

I blinked and tried to make a decision. I really didn't want to come to her house because I felt bad, but she insisted and it was kinda scary. Oh well, a free dinner once in a while wouldn't hurt.

"Thank you Anneliese. I would be honored to join you for dinner", I said.

She bit her lip, as if trying to conceal a smile and took me into her _palace._

I studied every detail of the house, the massive front gate, the fuge yard, everything. All of this must have costed an arm and a leg! I wonder what I will do if I had that much money. When we reached the giant front door, it opened, as if on que and a neat row of maids, butlers and bodyguards were there, forming a hallway for their mistress to walk through.

"Welcome back, Miss Anne", they said in sync.

I could only stand there like an idiot. _'This'_ , I thought, _'is just too much.'_

Despite the formalities, the young _mistress_ looked straight ahead, taking me by the arm, ignoring her servants who are now bowing in front of her. When she reached the end of the _hallway_ of servants, she turned around and said in a strict tone.

"I would like to introduce my companion to all of you."

After a short pause, she continued,

"This young man is Ludwig Beilschmidt, a classmate of mine. He has been a very good friend; therefore it's only natural for me to return his kindness in some ways. I wish all of you are going to treat him well during his visit."

A small pause and the servants all replied in sync, "Yes, Miss Anne."

I felt like my brain turned into jelly. A lot of questions pooped in my head, _'How do these people do that?', 'Does Anneliese go through this everyday?', 'Just how much are they paid?', 'What do her parents do for a living?'_ and just where did she get my last name? I never told her my full name! That means she actually looked me up somewhere. The thought that she can know about me more than I know about myself scared me.

She took me by the arm and I let her guide me through the mansion to what I suppose is a guest room. "My butler is going to deliver you some clothes. I suppose you know where the bathroom is."

I turned and saw a luxurious wooden door. It's definitely the bathroom.

"My parents are going to be present tonight. I want to present you the best way possible in front of them. A school uniform would be inappropriate, don't you think?" She said.

"I…suppose", I replied.

"When you're done, come to my room. Its right across from yours, see?" She said as she pointed to another room.

"I'll be waiting", she continued.

She then left for the room. I did as I was told. I took a quick shower and when I got out, fresh clothes were all set for me on the bed. A white dress shirt, dark blue tailored suit and a matching tie, complete with a pair of oxfords. I sighed and put them on. I don't think I have any choice but to comply. When I was done, I checked myself on a large mirror. I traced a hand along my chest, feeling the material. It must be expensive…was it new? Oh well. I slicked back my hair, making sure that it looks nice and neat. As soon as I was done, I walked out of the guest room and knocked on her door.

"Come in Ludwig", she said.

She knew it was me. I opened the door and I thought I was gonna get a heart attack.

She wasn't fully dressed!

The zip at the back of her dress is open!

I panicked internally.

I cleared my throat.

"Will you help me?" She asked.

My grip tightened on the door knob. She really is raised in a different world. I didn't want to make her mad, though. So, I closed the door and approached her. My heart raced as I saw her smooth white back. "Excuse me", I said as I zipped up her dress, my knuckles lightly brushed her skin, making my hand tremble. The dress was beautiful; it was white with a hint of purple. It really complemented her skin.

She turned around to inspect me, and then she gave me a nod of approval.

"You look handsome", she said.

I blushed; she took me by the arm and led me to the dining room.

Just as I expected, the dining room was huge. The back of the room was a full window; you can see the beautiful yard and the starry night sky. Again, I felt a hint of envy…just a little. Before long, her parents showed up. Anneliese gave me full instructions before they came, so I know what to do. When they entered, we bowed, just a bit. Her father was the same height as me and her mother is just slightly taller than her. They smiled and gave their daughter a kiss. She didn't seem to be moved at all.

"Ah, you must be Ludwig! We heard of you from Anne. It's very nice to meet you!" Her mother said. She then kissed me on both cheeks. ' _Are they European?'_ I thought.

"It's nice to meet you Ludwig. Thank you for taking care of our daughter; I wish you'll always be a good friend to her", he said as he gave out his hand.

"Yes, sir", I took his hand and nodded.

"Oh, and you can call me Carl", he added.

"Ah no, it wouldn't be appropriate Mr. Edelstein", I said.

"Hahahaha! You're a stiffy aren't you?" He laughed as he swung an arm onto my shoulders.

"Don't be so formal. We love to meet Anne's new friends", said Mrs. Edelstein

"Oh, and I'm Rose", she continued.

I thought I'll just call them Anneliese's mom and dad, but that is something you do in preschool. (I still do that to Alfred's parents *ikr*)

I only gave a nervous chuckle and finally joined them for dinner.

The dining table was black ebony; it was probably 3 meters long. Rows of velvet seats were set around the table, with huge spaces between each of them. I didn't even know where to sit. The dishes and silverware were set completely in front of every seat, although I doubt that anyone's going to use them. While I was lost in my thoughts, Anneliese poked me with her elbow, motioning for me to follow her. She stopped at the seat right beside her parents, who were sitting beside each other. Mr. Edelstein was on the far end of the table, with his wife beside him. I suppose it's more comfy this way. It feels more like **family**. I pulled up her chair for her and sat on the seat next to her.

Right after all of us were seated, the butlers came and served dinner. All the food looked luxurious; I don't even know what they're called. I thought we were just gong to proceed to our meals, but while that thought crossed my mind, Me. Edelstein said,

"Ludwig, would you like to deliver our thanks to the lord for this meal?"

I gulped. Is he trying to test me? It's not like I never pray, I do and I even go to church every Sunday. But this? Suddenly, Mrs. Edelstein said,

"Carl, he's our guest. Surely you would want to lead as always."

"No."

Everyone's gazes were fixed towards Anneliese. Then she continued, "Ludwig can do it."

I was devastated. I felt like my legs turned into mush. I looked at Anneliese, she looked expressionless, but I could see a hint of hope there. I didn't want to disappoint her, so I complied.

"Alright, I would be honored. But, please forgive me…if the prayer is not to your liking."

"Oh no, I'm sure it'll be lovely", said Mrs. Edelstein.

I smiled.

"Our lord in heaven, we would like to thank you for the blessings that you have given for this wonderful family. Please continue to bless them with prosperity and joy, as they find favor in your eyes. Amen."

A short prayer was all I could give.

"Amen", they said in sync.

"That was wonderful Ludwig. Thank you", Said Mrs. Edelstein.

"Yes, it was a wonderful prayer. Thank you Ludwig", said Mr. Edelstein.

Without another word, we proceeded to eat. Table manners are not a problem for me. I know the do s and don't s.

The food was heavenly. The meat was tender; everything was perfectly cooked and beautifully seasoned. I wonder if she gets to enjoy this kind of meals everyday. All of a sudden, I felt eyes on me. I checked my surroundings, and saw everybody's concerned looks. Mrs. Edelstein was the first to speak,

"Ludwig, are you alright?"

I was confused at first, but I realized that I was making a very serious face. Then I felt it, envy. The feeling is unmistakable; it felt like someone poked one of your internal organs. Just where did this feeling come out of the blue? I managed to bring out a forced smile and an excuse.

"I-It's nothing. I thought, I just…I have forgotten something."

I couldn't spend another minute there. I got up and said,

"Excuse me, but I must leave."

I walked out the door, not bothering to look back whatsoever. I felt a hint of guilt, like I wasn't supposed to do this, but something else was controlling me…I didn't want to fight it, though.

I walked out the house, across the bowing servants, across the yard and towards my bike. Before I went off, she caught up with me and grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave! What's wrong with you?!" She yelled.

My grip tightened on the bike handle and I snapped,

"JUST WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?! YOU THINK I'M SOME KING OF PITIFUL PERSON THAT YOU SHOULD HELP?! WELL YOU MAY BE RICH AND WEALTHY BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN I WANT YOU TO RUB IT ON MY FACE! WHY SHOULD IT BE ME? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH?!"

I stopped and sighed. After a while, I continued,

"Am I really that pathetic to you?"

"No, Ludwig. You're very important to me and I don't want you to leave me! You're the only person that I've ever made friends with…I-I've never had any friends…"

"Liar", I cut her off. "You can always have friends with that much money; for you friends can be bought, yes?"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" She yelled. "I-I can't make friends!"

"Why? Why can't you?! You're rich and beautiful…everyone will love you!" I said.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT WHAT I AM!"

A cold silence slipped in; I decided to break the ice.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I'm not a g…l", she whispered.

"What?"

"I'm not a girl."

She looked up at me when she said that, revealing her teary eyes and red face.

Did I break her? What did she mean by that? She's not…a girl?

I scoffed, "What do you mean? That doesn't make any sense!"

"The Edelstein family had always had a daughter in every generation, but my parents had only me…so it can't be helped…" She said.

Her words were genuine, I could feel it, but I was so angry, that I couldn't spend another minute looking at her.

"Like I would believe that", I scoffed.

I took off with my bike, riding it as fast as I could. Was she chasing after me? I don't remember. When I reached a junction, I din't bother to look right and left, I kept going at the same speed and I saw the blinding front lights of a truck and heard it's ear-piercing horn. It crashed onto me mercilessly and an unbearable amount of pain rushed throughout my body.

"Ludwig! Ludwig!"

I heard her voice yelling my name and other voice yelling my name and other voices murmuring nearby. My vision was a blur, but I could see blood everywhere. Was it mine?

"Aargh…"

Damn, it hurts so much. I brought a hand to touch my chest; it stung when my fingers got in contact with the wound. I think my ribs are broken, and they're puncturing my lungs; it hurt when I breathe. My head hurt and blood was pouring out of my eyes nose…I'm definitely going to die.

She was crying over me. I could see her face, she's so beautiful…

I raised my hand to touch her, and I struggled to say,

"Anne…'m s-rry…"

Then darkness came over me, followed by the faint sound of sirens.

"I love you, Ludwig."

I loved her…I envied her…I hated her…

And all of that blinded me.

Say, why would a blind man cross the road?

The end

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you like it.


End file.
